


Luthors

by BattlingBard



Series: A Super Journey [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/BattlingBard
Summary: The anxiously-awaited trial has finally begun. When Luthors and Supers are involved, things are likely to go awry as many people reach their boiling points.This is partially a retelling, but mostly missing scenes from "Luthors."





	1. Recap

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments gave me enough of a push to post the start of the next story. This is the last retelling of an episode story!
> 
> Found this video, and it's beautiful. It reminds me why I worked so hard to be such an advocate for diversity education while in school. Two years after getting my Bachelor's, and I'm still determined to keep spreading how important representation is. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKwzKvCcqFg

**Previously on Supergirl…**

* * *

 

“So what is this interview for, really?” Lena asks Kara.

“Oh, it’s a puff piece. Woman of power, and the mothers who molded them.”

“Listen, Kara, you can write whatever sounds good, but the truth is as a daughter I always seemed to fall short. We could never agree on anything.” 

“What sort of things didn’t you agree on? Was it with the business, or…” 

“Oh god, no. My mother couldn’t care less about L-Corp.” 

“What about back when it was Luthor Corp? How did she feel when you changed the company’s direction?”

“You mean when I changed it from its murdering world domination direction?”

“It’s just you said to me once you wanted L-Corp to be a force for good. She has to be proud of that.”

* * *

 

Lena watches Kara go, and turns to immediately grab her phone.  _ Maybe I can put a stop to this. Or at least get it away from L-Corp. And Kara. _

“Mom, we need to talk.”

* * *

 

Supergirl crosses her arms. “Now I need your help.” She tells Lena.

“Anything.” 

“I need help finding your mother.”

“My mother?” 

“Your mother is behind Cadmus. She’s their leader.”

“You know, I thought you were different. You wear that symbol on your chest, and everyone thinks you’re good. How many times did your cousin put on that high and mighty costume, and come after Lex? My mother’s no saint, but you come in here and accuse her of being the devil incarnate. How long before you come after me?” 

“I know what it’s like to be disillusioned by our parents, but I’m a pretty good judge of character. And you are not like your mother... Be your own hero.” 

Lena turns away to pick up the tablet on the desk she’s leaning against. Her hurt is just evident in her voice. “You can leave the same way you came in.”

Lena pulls her face away from the empty balcony, and hardens her expression. She puts the tablet down, and walks around her desk to pick up her cellphone.

“Mom, L-Corp is empty. Come. Let’s talk.”

* * *

 

She took the case to the nearby table. She tapped her hand on top of the case, and looked across the room.  _ I can do this on my own. Just like everything else.  _ She opened the case to reveal two tubes glowing with a purple liquid. Lena closes her eyes as she takes a deep breath. With a slight nod of her head, she opens her eyes.  _ Let’s get to work. _

* * *

 

Lillian stares at her daughter.

“Ask me for my help, and I’ll give it to you.” Lena’s face remains expressionless.

“It’s that easy?” Lillian looks skeptical.

Lena spins the case.. “It’s that easy.” Without even the slightest twitch to her expression, Lena opens the case toward her mother. Two glowing red tubes are revealed.

Lillian’s mouth opens in wonder, and steps toward the case. Her eyes are glued to the glowing tubes, mouth turned up slightly in awe. “I didn’t think you believed in the cause.”

“Then maybe it’s time you got to know your daughter a little better.”

* * *

 

Lillian wears a smile, holding out the key to Lena. “Take it. Prove you’re with me. Unleash Medusa, and end Earth’s alien menace once and for all.”

* * *

 

A loud gust of wind comes from behind Lena and Lillian. They both turn to see Supergirl and J’onn J’onzz in his human form. They clearly just landed.

“Don’t do it, Lena.” Supergirl says.

“Why not? I’m a Luthor.” Lena’s voice only just cracks. She turns back to the control, and doesn’t hesitate to turn the key. 

The rockets shoots into the sky. The two aliens watch with wide eyes. J’onn sends Supergirl off after it. 

Lena watches her mother step away with the controls, as the Martian Manhunter begins fighting Cyborg Superman. Now’s the time. Lena sneaks away toward the truck pulling the rocket launcher. She pulls out her cellphone, and makes the call that will leave her as the last free Luthor. The sounds of fighting reach her.

* * *

 

Lillian looks at J’onn, completely confused. “He should be dead. All aliens should be dead.”

The sound of heels clicking overcomes the stunned silence on the dock. Lena walks right up to her mother, standing between her and Supergirl - even though the distance between the two is significant.

Supergirl watches, still shocked.

“You,” Lillian accuses. “You switched out the isotope. You made the virus inert.”

“I did.” Lena’s eyes sneak to the side at the sound of police sirens. Without looking back, she adds, “And I called the police.”

* * *

 

Supergirl walks over to Lena at a human pace.

“Guess you’re here to tell me about how you were right.”

“The Medusa virus - it, uh, it doesn’t kill Kryptonians. But anyways,” Supergirl shakes her head to focus. “Thank you, Lena. And I wanted to let you know that I really do understand. When - when I told you to be your own hero,” 

Lena straightens even more, and lifts her chin. “Don’t beat around the bush, Supergirl. Say what you want to say.” 

“I’m sorry. I know what it’s like to need to know for yourself when it comes to the disillusionment of family. Being your own hero doesn’t mean having to do everything on your own. It doesn’t mean that I - that you can’t accept help from others.”

* * *

 

Alex puts a comforting hand on Supergirl’s shoulder. “I’m just glad you’re okay. It’s not the first time he’s disappeared.” She talks about Hank Henshaw.

“We need to protect Lena. Cadmus is behind these attacks. They were trying to distract me...us with the warehouse attack.”

“Kara, we need to debrief, and try to get ahead of these attacks. And  **you** need to be under the sun lamps. You could still risk a solar flare if you don’t restore yourself.”

“But -”

“Look, I’ll talk to J’onn about having some agents on circulation around L-Corp. If they are trying to get something from her labs, we’ll need to know ASAP.”

“Fine.”

“Kara -”

“Alex, Cadmus isn’t just a danger to us. She’s been attacked too.”

“I know, but we need to find them first. Okay?”

* * *

 

Alex takes a large drink of water, back still to her sister. She slowly pulls the water away from her mouth. “I’m not going to apologize for choosing to hack Lena.” She doesn’t face Kara.

“I’m not going to apologize for wanting to keep her safe.” Kara is looking at a wall. They are standing on opposite sides of the ring.

“I am sorry for breaking your trust though.”

“I’m sorry for kicking you out.”

“Kara… I don’t trust her. It’s not just because of her last name. The whole Medusa scheme. That could have gone much differently. She managed to fool everyone, her mother included. We don’t know what her intentions are here.”

“She’s just trying to make a name for herself, Alex. There’s so much potential there, and she really wants to turn L-Corp into a force for good. What evidence do you really have that she’s going to follow in her family’s steps?”

“She’s still an unknown variable.”

“Not to me.” Kara’s conviction is evident.

* * *

 

“So what is the hot topic this time?” Lena asks Kara on her latest article.

“Follow-up… on your alien detection device.”

“Ah,” Lena nods her head once. “That.”

“Yes,” Kara nods once, and adjusts her glasses. “That.”

“Well, I’m sorry to tell you, but there’s not much to follow up with.”

“Having trouble with the prototype?” Kara feels a touch guilty about what she did last time she was around the device.

“I’ve decided to… indefinitely table the product. I still feel that humans have a right to know if someone near them could possibly hurt them, but I understand that there are those that don’t mean to harm humans. I understand the fear of needing to feel some sense of protection from people like… like Cadmus.” She looks down, and takes a breath before looking back up right into Kara’s eyes. “Not everyone wants to hide and intentionally lie.”

Kara’s breath catches in her throat.  _ She… Does she… Know?  _ Kara can’t look away from Lena’s eyes. They both take each other in for an intimate amount of time. “I’m glad you can see it from my perspective.” Her echo of Lena’s words come out as a whisper.

“More than you know, Kara.”

Just like that, a silent understanding exchanges between them. Neither can put to words what the change is, but they accept it. 

Kara manages a small smile. “Thank you, Lena.”

* * *

 

Lucy sets her jacket down, and sits in an armchair across from the couch. “Why are you two together?” She points between Lois and Lena.

“Oh, Lena and I are great friends.” Lois responds.

“Right.” Lucy drags the word out. “How did your friendship lead to coming to my apartment?”

“We were having a lovely time at a bar. A few drinks in, I thought it would be best to continue our conversation somewhere without any possibly prying ears.”

With a forced calm in her voice, Lucy asks, “What was this conversation pertaining to?”

“We have a lot in common.” 

Lucy takes a slow breath. “Lois, is this going to be one of those things I’m going to wish I didn’t know?”

A coy smile spreads onto Lois’ face. “I didn’t tell her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how quickly I will be posting the chapters for this. It depends on how much feedback it gets.
> 
> While many of y'all have found quite a bit of the little things I have hidden around, there are still some hints that haven't been noticed. The most popular question is about who "the hands" belong to. I have outlined the next 10+ stories, so there are plentyyyy of things to find for the future. ;) Enjoy


	2. Fried Sugary Goodness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up and apologies in advance... the chapters of this one are fairly short since they are missing scenes

Lena clutches the television remote in her hands, leaning back against her desk with the news of Lillian’s trial playing on the screen in front of her.  _ How is it still in question if what she did was just awful? Of course they are downplaying my testimony. Why am I being defined as estranged? I’m not the one that went on a homicidal rampage. I think that’s enough of that.  _ Lena turns the television off, and hears the sounds of someone coming into her office.

Swirling her head around, she’s met with a much more welcome sight. Lena lets out a sound somewhere between a sigh and an exasperated chuckle, as she moves around to face her best friend. Jess leaves them alone, and Kara doesn’t hesitate to close the distance between them.

She begins talking before Kara reaches her. “Everyone in National City has got an opinion about me.” After setting down the remote, she leans against her desk.

Kara recognizes the smile on Lena’s face. It’s the one she uses to ask when something is actually affecting her.

Crossing her arms, she continues talking. “Ungrateful daughter, heroine, bitch.”

_ Poor Lena.  _ Kara makes a disapproving sound.

“Yeah, they’ve all called for a quote.” Lena rubs at her neck. “Not you though? Snapper Carr hasn’t sent you her to shake me down -” Lena laughs through the words as a result of how uncomfortable she is.

“No,” Kara doesn’t let her finish her rambling. “No, I’m here as a friend.”

Lena looks down at the swell of emotions arising in her.

“I thought you could use some fried sugary goodness in your life.” She holds up a white, paper bag. “You eat donuts, right?”

“Ah, well,” Lena pushes herself off her desk, and places a hand on the bag. “I am human.”  _ Just can’t help yourself, can you Lena? _

Kara laughs slightly nervously, and follows Lena to the couch.

“Thank you, Kara.” 

“So was it awful?”

Lena sits, as she answers. “Eh, it actually felt good to testify. I got to say my piece, and I only distanced myself from the Luthor name.” Kara sits across from her, and Lena pulls out a donut. “And then I came back here to 12 calls from her lawyers.” Her eyes are wide, and she smiles through the bitterness. She starts picking at the donut. “She wants to see me.”

“What do you think she wants?” Kara pulls out her own donut.

“Probably to tell me that my outfit in court was horrible, and that I need a makeover.” She lets out a chuckle. Her face falls, and she looks at the donut in her hands. “Ugh, I don’t know, and I don’t care. I just thought I was done with her, you know? Finally shut the door on being a Luthor… and then there she was, back on my phone sheet.”

Kara looks down, picking at her own donut. “12 times.”

“You don’t think I should feel guilty for… for not wanting to see that monster, right?”

“Well, do you think you would find peace of mind by visiting her, and telling her how you really feel?” Kara leans back, and looks at Lena.

“Even if I did, it wouldn’t make a difference.” Lena’s eyes stay glued on her hands picking at the donut. She shakes her head slightly, and hums in thought. “She’s been the same way since the day I met her.”

Kara looks away again, and pushes up her glasses. “I’ve spent most of my life wishing I could talk to people that are no longer here.”

_ Aww, Kara.  _ Lena allows herself to look at Kara with affection, while the woman’s eyes are cast down.

Kara looks back up directly into Lena’s eyes. “She’s still here, and she’s still your mom.”

Lena looks away for a moment.  _ Not that she was ever much of a mom.  _ She looks back at Kara briefly.  _ But I see what you mean.  _ “Yeah,” She says quietly, looking down again.

“I don’t… I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, Kara, it’s fine.” Lena is still speaking softly.

“Would you… do you… If you don’t feel safe, Supergirl can go to keep watch from the outside. Make sure you get there and home safely.”

Lena shakes her head slowly. “No, Kara. Please don’t do that.”

“Okay.”

Both women are quiet for a few moments. “How did sister night go?” Lena tries to put a smile on her face.

“Oh! It was good.” She smiles at Lena. “I talked about you.” Her voice is almost shy.

“You did? With Alex?”

Kara nods. “She asked about what we did on Saturday.”

“I’m happy for you, Kara.”

The door opens, and Jess pops her head in. “Miss Luthor, sorry to bother you, there’s a call from Dr. Sanchez.”

Lena, somewhat guiltily, feels a wash of relief at an easy out of this conversation. “Thank you, Jess. Tell her I will be right down.” The door closes, and Lena turns back to Kara with a small smile. “Sorry to cut this short.”

Kara gives her a tight smile, and stands as Lena does. “It’s no problem, Lena.” She pulls Lena into a brief hug. 

“Thank you for stopping by, and for the treat.”

“Anytime, Lena.”

* * *

 

After Lena’s visit with her mother, she locks herself in her apartment. Both Kara and Lois try to convince her to go out, but she denies any offers. The day before the trial, Lena has Jess leave her schedule blank, so she can throw herself into any work she can find to do in her office. She works her way through mountains of paperwork, emails, and research documents. Her phone buzzes in the middle of going through some lab results from R&D.

**Sunshine Danvers:** I know you want your space right now.

**Sunshine Danvers:** But I wanted you to know that I’m thinking about you, and I am here for anything you need.

Lena takes a few minutes to think before she responds.

**Lena Beana:** Thank you, Kara. Your support means so much to me.

**Sunshine Danvers:** You mean so much to me, Lena.

Her heart hammers in her chest.  _ I really shouldn’t be dragging her into my life with how messed up it is.  _

**Lena Beana:** I assure you, the feeling is mutual.

**Sunshine Danvers:** :D

**Sunshine Danvers:** Will you promise me that you will make sure you eat regularly? 

**Lena Beana:** That’s a pretty tall order, Miss Danvers.

**Sunshine Danvers:** Well, Miss Luthor, I am not afraid to use a certain mutual friend to my advantage.

**Lena Beana:** Is that so, Miss Danvers?

**Sunshine Danvers:** Absolutely. I heard from an inside source that you’ve locked yourself in your office, and refused any offers of lunch.

**Lena Beana:** And just how many of my employees have you charmed into divulging information to you?

**Sunshine Danvers:** I have no idea what you’re talking about.

**Lena Beana:** I’m sure.

**Sunshine Danvers:** Hey! You distracted me! You didn’t answer my question :(

**Lena Beana:** Didn’t I?

**Sunshine Danvers:** Lena :(

**Lena Beana:** Kara.

**Sunshine Danvers:** What am I going to do with you?

**Lena Beana:** Whatever you want.

Lena hits send before she can talk herself out of the obvious flirty remark.  _ Why the hell not?  _

**Sunshine Danvers:** Perfect. I’m on my way up with your lunch.

Even with all of her Luthor training, Lena feels her jaw dropping slightly. “Well fuck.”  _ I guess I opened myself up for that.  _

**Lena Beana:** You set me up.

**Sunshine Danvers:** Please. No one is smart enough to get away with setting up Lena Luthor.

**Sunshine Danvers:** But yes, I did use my knowledge of you to warm you up enough to do this…

The office door opens to let in a brightly smiling Kara Danvers. Lena looks up from her desk, shaking her head and laughing.  _ Seriously… How did I end up with her in my life.  _

“Surprise!” Kara starts walking up to her desk. “Before you say anything. I know you’re busy, and I was actually already on my way over here when I text you. I was going to ask Jess to give this to you, but I thought you could use a smiling face.” She places the bag of food on Lena’s desk. “And I had a feeling you’d be more likely to eat if I hand delivered it.”

“Kara, you really didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to. Food is  **very** important, Lena.”

Lena laughs. “Well, it’s hard to argue with that.” 

Kara beams at her. “Excellent.” She shuffles on her feet a little. “I won’t keep you. I have to get back to CatCo.”

“Thank you for this, Kara.” Lena gestures to the food, and stands up to walk around the desk. Kara meets her halfway, and gives her a hug.

“You’re welcome, Lena.” She steps backs with a little wave. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Make sure you eat.” 

Lena sighs when the door closes behind Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no idea how often I'm going to post this story. If I remember correctly, there are 10 chapters, but I don't remember. 
> 
> I'm currently writing the story that everyone has been waiting for. It's definitely got a "Supergirl" season 1 vibe meets "Justice League Unlimited" with a touch of the humor we see in season 2. It's the most fun to write so far! Well... aside from any of the drunk antics. I LOVE drunk Kara stories.


	3. I'm Not Leaving You Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen "Luthors," this work may not make much sense to you. Assume everything besides any Mon-El scenes happened. This chapter takes place after the trial. In the show, they arrested Lena the same day as the trial. I extended it to happen the next morning when she goes to work. 
> 
> Basically... between this chapter and the last, Lena went to visit her mother and someone gave Metallo Kryptonite. Everything at the trial happened the exact same, except Lois is sitting beside Kara, on the opposite side of Alex. If you looked closely in the show, the seating order was Kara, Alex, and Lena. When Metallo attacked, all three ran to the same corner. Lena was behind Alex, when she told Kara to "go."

“Order,” The judge bangs her gavel. “Settle down. We must have order in the courtroom.” Several people leave the room upon hearing John “Metallo” Corben raving about Lillian Luthor killing all aliens. The lawyer currently questioning Corben steps around the podium. “Counselor, get control of your witness.”

Calmly, the lawyer speaks to the judge. “Mr. Corben has become antagonistic, and clearly is not willing to answer the questions as directed. Permission to treat the witness as hostile, your honor.” The lawyer levels a gaze at the man on the witness stand.

Never breaking eye contact, Corben slowly stands up at the witness stand. “Allow me to treat you as hostile.” In a swift motion, Corben’s shirt flies open, and a blast of green light shoots out of his chest. It hits an empty seat, and everyone goes into motion to get away from the attack. 

Lena’s eyes widen slightly, and she rushes to take cover. She slams her back against the half wall a few feet away from her seat. Her eyes instinctively find Kara before Lois lands beside her. They are both managing to not look utterly panicked like the majority of the room.  _ Just another day, right?  _ Lois thinks. Alex Danvers is crouched between them and the rest of the room. Kara is in front of her sister, both watching Metallo easily break Lillian’s handcuffs, and escort her outside of the room.

“Go,” Alex softly says to her sister.

* * *

 

After Lillian and Metallo use Supergirl’s inability to not help people in need against her, they disappear before she can finish saving people from Metallo’s destruction.

Alex comes rushing out with other DEO agents. Supergirl fills her in on what just happened. “Alex, where’s Lena and Lois?”

“Lois is taking Lena home.”

“It’s not safe. I’m going to keep an eye on both of them.” Supergirl takes off before Alex could try to argue. She calls Lena from her personal phone while still in the sky. 

“Kara?”

“Lena! Are you okay? Is Lois with you? Is she okay? Metallo and Lillian got away. Where are you?”

“Kara, breathe. My driver just dropped Lois off at her hotel.”

“Where are you?”

“I am going to L-Corp to -”

“Lena, it’s not safe.”

“Kara, this is my company we are talking about. I can’t just -”

“Fine, then I will be there with you. I am  **not** leaving you alone, Lena.”

Lena lets out a deep breath to speak. “Kara -”

“You can either let me come up there with you, or Supergirl will sit on your roof all night.” Kara’s sure her courage right now is from a mixture of adrenaline from earlier and the fact that she is technically dressed as Supergirl right now. She hovers over L-Corp, waiting for Lena to respond.

“If you insist.” Lena decides not to have Supergirl hiding out on her roof to present a noticeable target. “I won’t be here long though.”

“I’ll be up soon.”

* * *

 

Lena spends an hour working on her laptop, while Kara is texting Alex and Winn for updates. “Okay, I’m going to call it a day, and head home. Would you like a ride to your apartment?” Lena looks up at Kara, who is sitting across from her at the desk.

“What?” Kara looks up from her phone with a worried expression. “No, Lena. I mean, no, you don’t expect me to just leave you alone, do you?”

_ She’s rather insistent, isn’t she?  _ Lena tilts her head at Kara with a raised eyebrow.

Kara sighs. “Will you please come stay the night at my place? No one would think to look for you there. Before you worry about imposing or whatever, I already asked Lois to come too. She just text me that she ordered from one of your favorite restaurants, and she is on her way to meet us at my place.” She looks right into Lena’s eyes. “Please, Lena? Just for tonight. You don’t have to take the risk of being alone.”

Lena’s heart rate increases, but she maintains a neutral expression. “I need to be back here first thing in the morning.” It’s not a “no,” but it’s a feeble attempt at an argument.

“We can stop by your apartment on the way to mine, and you can get whatever you need. I’ll even make you coffee in the morning.”

_ If I say “no,” I have a feeling I will find Supergirl sleeping on my balcony… or worse… she’ll figure out what I did to the door.  _ “Kara, this is a terrible and unnecessary idea.”

“I am told I get those sometimes.” Kara tries to add humor to the environment.

“Fine. Only because I don’t want you showing up outside my apartment like a sad puppy.”

“I’ll take that.” Kara smiles.

* * *

 

When they arrive at Kara’s apartment, Lois pulls Lena into a hug, which surprises Kara. She’s further shocked when Lena returns it. They pull apart, and Lois gives Kara a hug too. “Um, did I miss something?” Kara looks between the two women.

“Don’t you miss a lot of things?” Lois teases with a wink, and goes into the kitchen.  _ You certainly miss when people flirt with you. _

Kara follows Lois into the kitchen, where food is already on the island. “I do not.”

Lois looks up at Kara for a moment, looks at Lena, and then looks at Kara. “Sure. Okay. And Clark is a better reporter than me.”

The scoff Kara makes only brings laughter out of Lois. She turns to Lena. “I’ll go put your bag on my bed.” She picks up the bag she set on the floor to receive Lois’ hug. 

“How you doing, babe?” Lois asks Lena. 

Lena has had one of her stoic masks on all day. When Lois looks into Lena’s eyes, the only change in the mask is a quirk of her eyebrow. “Peachy.”

“Whatever you say.” Lois decides against pushing for once.

Kara comes back, and they move the food to the dining table with few words. Lois tells them she is leaving for Metropolis in the morning. Conversation is light, and almost nonexistent at moments. Kara insists on cleaning up herself, and tells the other two women to make themselves comfortable.

“From what I’ve gathered, you two should be fine sharing Kara’s bed, right?” Lois asks Lena, and sees Kara freeze out of the corner of her eye.

Lena slightly lifts her with a raised eyebrow at Lois.  _ She’s really not subtle.  _

“Perfect, so we’re all in agreement. I’ll take the couch. I’m going to go change in the restroom.” She winks at Lena, and walks away.

A small sigh leaves Lena, and she shakes her head.  _ I really shouldn’t have agreed to this. _

“Um, you don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” Kara appears at her side. “I have a sleeping bag, I -”

“Kara, stop.” 

Kara looks at Lena in slight concern.  _ What did I do? _

“I thought we were past that.”

_ That?  _ Kara’s forehead crinkle appears. Understanding dawns on her, and her eyebrows life.  _ Oh… that.  _ She pushes up her glasses. “Right. We are. Sorry.”

They stand in slightly awkward silence for a few minutes. Finally, Lena sighs, and goes to her bag on Kara’s bed.  _ Why the fuck did I come here? _

Lois comes out of the bathroom, and immediately notices the awkward distance between the two women.  _ Shit, how long was I in there for?  _ “I don’t know about you two, but I’m pretty tired. Not to mention, I have an early morning.”

“Yeah,” Kara breaks out of her thoughts. “Want me to make up the couch for you?” She watches Lena disappear into the restroom.

“Kara, I can put a blanket and a pillow on a couch.” She smirks at Kara, who is gazing at the door to the restroom.

Kara’s head snaps back to Lois. “Right, I know that.”

Lois adjusts the pillow and blanket to her liking. “After this is all over… You really should come to Metropolis. Take a little break, and come ask the questions you’ve been dying to ask. Also, I’m sure you could use the time to clear your head to get rid of whatever residual tension is left.”

“I think I’ll take you up on that. There are some things I have been wondering about.”

“Good girl. Okay, I’m going to sleep. Take care of Lena, okay?”

Kara nods with a tight smile.

* * *

 

Lena’s alarm pulls her out of a fitful sleep full of images of the previous day. As consciousness flows through her body, she hears voices coming from the kitchen. Wanting to prolong the morning encounter, she slips into the bathroom to get ready. She comes out of the bathroom looking like the powerful woman she doesn’t quite feel today. 

She’s greeted by small smiles and the smell of fresh coffee in the kitchen.

“Just in time,” Lois smiles. “My cab is here.”

“Ah, well I hope you have a safe flight back to Metropolis.”

“Don’t get all formal on me now, bitch.” Lois jokes, and pulls Lena into a quick hug. Lena tenses briefly, but returns the hug. She steps back, and points to Kara. “Keep an eye out for her, Little Red.” Kara’s eyes widen at the nickname being used in front of Lena, but Lois either ignores it or doesn’t notice. “I’d prefer her to still be around next time I come.” She winks at Kara. 

Kara laughs, and adjusts her glasses. “Stay out of trouble, Lois.” She hugs Lois with a smile.

“Where’s the fun in that?” She jokes.

They share a few more “goodbyes,” and watch Lois leave.

“She’s quite the character.” Lena states.

“That’s an understatement.”

Lena’s phone buzzes. “My driver is here.”

“Oh,” Kara fidgets with her hands. “I’ll text you later?”

“Sure,” Lena picks up her bag. “Thank you for letting me stay here.”

“Even though I practically begged you.”

Lena lets out a small laugh. “Even though.” She offers Kara a small smile, and heads to the door.  _ Something’s different. _

Kara opens the door for her, the small smile still on her face. “Bye, Lena.”

“Bye, Kara.”


	4. Stay Out of It, Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to hard to pace myself with the posting - especially since I have not been writing the past few days. I only have the two stories after this completed, and I'm working on the third chapter of the one after those. Buuuut I have planned out two more stories, so I now have 7 stories outlined after the one I am currently working on. If it's any consolation, I decided to only workout for 3 hours instead of the 4.5 I was planning on today, so that I can dedicate more time to writing!

Kara’s phone rings on her desk. “Alex, did you find something?”

“Have you been looking at what the press has been saying about Lena?”

“I have seen a few things.”

“It’s not looking good for her.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s gotten out that she visited her mother.”

“So?”

“Kara… it seems like she could have visited Metallo too. Somehow, he got ahold of Kryptonite.”

“It wasn’t her.” Kara stands up. 

“Kara -”

“I have to go. I’ll call you later.” Kara hangs up, grabs her purse, and heads out of her door.

* * *

 

_ Of course they would back out of the deal. Damn it, Mother.  _ Lena’s thoughts run wild, as she walks down the hall to her office. She doesn’t notice the ding of the elevator doors opening behind her.

“Lena!” Kara’s voice is full of worry.

Lena pauses, and turns to see Kara walking up to her. “What brings you here, Kara?”

“I have to talk to you about something. You went to visit your mother before the trial right?”

They each open one of the double doors to Lena’s office, and march straight inside of the room. Jess silently closes the doors behind them. “You know I went to the jail to visit my mother that night. You’re the one who told me to go.”  _ There was no room for misinterpretation.  _

“I know. It’s just…” They stop, and turn to face each other in the middle of Lena’s office. “People are losing it because of your mother’s escape.” She lets out an audible breath. “And I wanted you to know, so that you could be prepared.”

Lena looks away to gather her thoughts. She fidgets with her hands, and starts to speak with a voice not as certain as usual. “Okay, so… Tell me… what are people saying?”

Kara looks right into her eyes, and takes a steadying breath. “That you may have also visited Metallo.”

_ And the other shoe drops.  _ Lena smiles that smile she uses when she’s covering up how she’s hurting, and looks away from Kara. She begins speaking without looking at Kara. “And you,” She finds Kara’s eyes. “Think that’s something I would do.” It’s not exactly a question.

Kara’s face falls, as she finds herself looking into Lena’s eyes.  _ I don’t know what I think.  _ “I-I -”

Lena shakes her head. “You know, Kara,” She turns, and walks to her desk. “You are starting to sound a lot like a reporter, and not a friend right now.” She hates how her voice slightly cracks.

With determined steps toward Lena, she begins to defend their friendship. “I don’t mean to.” 

The doors open behind Kara, and Jess steps back as Maggie Sawyer enters with other officers following her. Kara turns at the sound before she can continue speaking to Lena. “Maggie?” Maggie strides in with a tablet in her hand. “Did you find Lillian?”

Maggie stops beside Kara, and faces her entire body toward her. “No, we didn’t. We’re actually here on official business, Kara.” 

Lena spares a worried glance at her best friend.  _ This isn’t happening.  _

“I think it would be better if you waited outside, while I talk with Miss Luthor.” She looks at Lena with a nod, all of her previous friendliness gone.

“No,” Lena interjects, and looks at Kara, who slides her purse off of her shoulders defiantly to place it on the ground in front of Lena’s desk. “I want her to stay.” Her eyes don’t leave Kara’s face.

Kara’s eyes are trained on Maggie’s face. “It’s okay.” She crosses her arms, silently daring Maggie.

Ever the professional at work, Maggie turns her attention to Lena without a second thought. “The police were sent some surveillance footage,” She turns on the tablet in her hands, and faces it to Lena. “I wanted to ask you about.” With a tap of her finger, a video of what appears to be Lena removing Kryptonite from a cabinet plays on the screen. 

_ Oh no…  _ Kara turns her head away from the video.

“That’s-that’s not me, okay? I-I don’t know where you got that, but-but it’s not me.” Lena’s face goes to Kara as she finishes her sentence, wordlessly telling her best friend that she would never do such a thing. Maggie sidles up behind her, and begins to handcuff her.

“You’re under arrest for aiding and abetting a felon, accessory after the fact, conspiracy -”

Lena’s face is one of acceptance of a fate undeserved.

“Hold on,” Kara raises a hand to stop Maggie’s accusations. “Maggie, slow down. Just let her explain.” Lena’s mask slips enough to give Kara one last look of affection.

Maggie glares over Lena’s shoulder at Kara. “Stay out of it, Kara.”

_ I will not!  _

“It’s okay.” Lena asserts, and Kara looks directly at her.

“You have the right to remain silent.” Maggie begins leading her out of the office. 

Kara picks up her purse with a stunned expression, barely hearing Maggie list Lena’s rights to her. She watches the women leave the office.  _ I have to fix this. _

* * *

 

It starts at CatCo.

Kara is immensely frustrated. Her thoughts center around one person, and how so many people, who don’t even know her, are accusing her of horrendous things. Kara  **knows** Lena would never do anything to help her mother. No matter what James says, she doesn’t believe Lena would play a long con on her. 

Those thoughts plague her until she finds herself at the DEO with a recently injured James talking about Metallo. The Lena-hating speeches from James begin to take their toll on Kara.

“What is it gonna take for you to realize that Lena is a criminal. She’s not the victim. She got the Kryptonite. He broke her out of prison. He -”

Unable to take it anymore, Kara shouts, “Lena’s not a member of Cadmus!”

Alex looks up at her sister from bandaging James’s burn wound.  _ That’s the second time she’s gone off like that now,  _ she thinks, but she doesn’t dare speak right now. She knows it won’t help anyone, and doesn’t want to risk that anger being directed at her.

“She’s not!” Kara reiterates. 

Alex’s eyes go back to the bandage on James’ shoulder. Kara looks at Winn, who refuses to meet her eyes. She turns to J’onn, who frowns at the floor, also refusing to look at Kara.

Her voice becomes slightly desperate, and cracks a few times. “She stopped the gang with alien weapons. She-she saved Alex’s life when Corben tried to kill her.”

James, again, is the one to argue. “She shot Corben, and then her crazy mom turned Corben into Metallo. That could’ve been the plan the entire time.”

Kara sighs, and looks away.

J’onn takes control of the situation. “We have to start treating Lena Luthor like a hostile.” He brings his eyes to meet Kara’s. “The evidence is too overwhelming.”

Kara huffs, hands on her hips. She looks over at Winn. “Winn,” He finally meets her gaze. “If you watch that video, I know you’ll find something.”

“I did. It-it’s clean.”

“Then find something to prove her innocent.”

“Everything we’ve seen so far says the exact opposite.” J’onn states.

“Well she’s my friend, and I believe in her.” With one last look at J’onn, Kara leaves the room. 

_ Lena Luthor is going to break my sister’s heart.  _ Alex puts her hands on her hips, and doesn’t dare follow Kara out of the room. She thinks about how Kara wasn’t this angry over Astra’s betrayals, and compares other times where Kara defended people.

* * *

 

Feeling unable to control her emotions after talking to James outside of the lab, Kara finds herself in her training room. Everything passes by her in a daze. At some point, she kicked over one of the giant concrete cubes, and pummeled it until only dust was left. 

Breathing heavily, she sits on top of the cube that's left. Her elbows find her knees, and she stares at nothing - her thoughts inward. Looking at her watch, she discovers she has been there for several hours. Sneaking out before anyone can stop her, Supergirl takes off into the darkening sky. She spends the night patrolling and searching for any signs of Lena. 

When she is no longer able to fly, she lands in an exhausted heap in her apartment. Her eyes catch something poking out from under her bed. “Lena left her shirt,” She whispers. It’s the shirt Lena slept in the last night she stayed over. Not bothering to question why, she changes into sleep pants and Lena’s shirt. She falls into a troubled sleep.

* * *

 

Still desperate to find tampering in the footage, Kara returns to the DEO first thing in the morning. She walks down the hall to the command center, and turns a corner to come face-to-face with Maggie. Her jaw clenches, and her arms cross over her chest. She manages to pull off the Supergirl pose without the sight of her suit. “Detective Sawyer.”

Maggie puts her hands on her hips, and looks at Kara without a flinch. “Kara.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m on the Luthor case. Same as you.”

“You’re nothing like me. You are after Lena, who is innocent.”

“Kara!” Alex’s voice comes from behind Kara, who doesn’t look away from Maggie. “What are you doing here so early?” She asks when she reaches them.

“What is she doing here? Bringing more people in to tell me about someone they don’t even know?” She glares at Alex.

Alex steps between Maggie and Kara. “We’re just trying to get to the bottom of this.”

Kara shakes her head, and drops her arms to her sides. “I have to go see Winn.” She leaves without another glance.

Alex turns around to face Maggie, whose eyebrows are raised. “What’s gotten into her?”

Sighing, Alex looks off in the direction that Kara went. “Everyone keeps telling her Lena is guilty, and she isn’t hearing any of it.”

“But Lena is guilty.”

“Don’t say that to her if you don’t want her to yell at you.”

“Have you talked to her?”

Alex shakes her head. “Anything coming from me would only make it worse.” She looks down briefly before speaking. “I’ve never seen her like this with anybody else. I don’t even think she realizes how she behaves when it comes to Lena.”

“You’re worried about her.” It’s not a question.

“I’m worried Lena is going to hurt her.” She looks away. “And not just physically.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one of the stories I have completed... I wouldn't mind having someone take a look at it. I need a second opinion on if the characters have slipped too far from their personalities and what they would actually say. If you're interested, let me know.


	5. Don't Hurt Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is very short, but it was just adding the insight we didn't see in the show. I am starting to get impatient to get to the good stuff, so I may post this faster than planned. Your comments and kudos can be quite convincing.
> 
> Again, assume everything from the show (without Mon-El) is canon in this story. I'm not going to waste my time or your time by repeating things. This is right after Winn finds Metallo's location.

Supergirl flies out of the DEO faster than is safe in close proximity to buildings. Without hesitation, she crashes into the mountain-enclosed vault.

The four people in Lex’s vault turn abruptly at the sound.

Relief and awe fill Lena’s voice. “Supergirl!” She quickly walks out to the superhero, with the three others following her closely. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“Kara Danvers believes in you.”  _ I could die here. She has to know I believe in her. _

“Supergirl,” Lillian sounds cheery. “You’re just in time.” The four stop walking several feet in front of Supergirl. She holds up something in her hand. “I’ve been wondering if these worked.” She tosses the item toward Supergirl, who catches it in fear of it being a grenade.

A piercing noise fills Supergirl’s sensitive ears, forcing her down onto her knees, as she covers her ears. Lillian stalks toward the alien. “Well, that was easy.” Metallo steps up beside Lillian. “Wanna try more of these toys?” She looks back at the people behind her. 

Acting on instinct, Lena rushes toward Lillian. “Don’t hurt her!” Hank Henshaw roughly grabs her from advancing any further.  _ She can’t die. No. Not because of me.  _

“Sorry,” Lillian smiles down at Supergirl. “She’s gotta pay for what her cousin did to your brother.”

Kara groans in pain, as Metallo pulls her up from the ground. The nearby Kryptonite and high-pitched noise becoming almost unbearable.  _ I have to get Lena out of here.  _ Lillian turns back to her daughter in time to see Hank Henshaw throw Lena onto the concrete ground. Lena’s head bounces off of the ground, and her vision blurs.  _ No, I can’t let her die here.  _

Lena tries to get up.  _ Kara… _

“Lock Supergirl in the vault.” Lillian commands. Both altered humans grab onto Supergirl, and lead her to the vault.

Winn’s voice comes through her earpiece. 

“Metallo’s heart is going to explode.” Supergirl warns them. “You all need to leave. You have to get the k-the kryptonite out of him.”

“You’re lying,” Lillian claims. 

Supergirl lets out a pained sound. “I’m not.”

Metallo flinches in pain. The green light in his chest flashing brightly. Lillian looks at it critically. 

“He’s going to die.”

“The only one about to die is you,” Metallo scowls. 

Supergirl pushes through the pain, and blasts the device emitting the noise with her heat vision. The sound stops, and Metallo blasts out a shot of kryptonite. The blast causes everyone, except Metallo, to fall backwards. 

Upon hearing Winn’s warning of Metallo’s use of the synthetic kryptonite bringing him closer to exploding, Supergirl looks at the unconscious Lena.  _ I’m not leaving without her.  _ Metallo blasts her again before she can stand up. Supergirl and Metallo fight, but both are weakened by the synthetic kryptonite. Winn’s voice urges her to flee.

Metallo gets ahold of the hero’s arms, and forces her to her knees. “Metallo,” She cries out. “That pain in your chest… take it out. Let me help you.”

“You’re a liar.”

J’onn, in his true form, appears behind Metallo. 

“Martian.” Metallo utters before he’s being thrown across the room.

“Get Lena. Let’s go.” J’onn tells Kara.

_ Don’t have to tell me twice. I wouldn’t leave without her.  _ She rushes to Lena’s side, and quickly checks her state.  _ She’s breathing. Thank Rao.  _ Supergirl looks over her shoulder to see Metallo stalking toward her.

“Kara!” Alex’s voice cracks through her earpiece. “Please!”

“Supergirl, get out of there now!” Winn shouts.

The glowing of Metallo’s chest radiates and buzzes in front of Supergirl. He staggers, and his eyes glow the same green of his chest. He gasps in pain. 

Supergirl knows he can’t be saved. She turns back to Lena, and scoops her into her arms. Clutching Lena close to her chest  _ for her safety _ , she flies out of the same hole she made when she arrived. She knows a human couldn’t survive flying too fast, so she pulls her friend’s as tight to her as possible. The blast impacts behind her, and she feels a gust of wind propel her forward. She makes it seconds ahead of the kryptonite cloud.

Hearing her name shouted into her earpiece brings her back from her racing thoughts. She slows down, and takes a deep breath. “I’m here. We made it out.” Her eyes find Lena’s face tucked in her shoulder.

“Kara,” Alex breathes out. 

“I’m fine, Alex..”  _ We’re fine. _

“How… how is Lena?”

“She got knocked out. I’m going to take her to the hospital.”

“Kara -”

“J’onn will debrief you tonight, and I’ll be there once I know Lena is okay.”

“I’ll see you there, Supergirl.” J’onn speaks before Alex can.

Supergirl breathes in deeply in the silence that follows. Outside of the city skyline, she slows to a stop. Looking down at her precious cargo, she clutches Lena closer to her chest. “I’m sorry if I ever made you think I didn’t believe in you… I knew you were innocent.” She closes her eyes, and places a kiss to Lena’s forehead. When she pulls back, her eyes remain closed for a few moments with a lump in her throat. She opens her eyes, and just watches Lena’s face.  _ She’s so beautiful…  _ Her eyes widen at the thought.  _ Oh Rao…  _ She looks up at the buildings lighting up the night.  _ I… I almost lost her.  _ A tear runs down her cheek. Slowly, she looks back down at Lena. “You mean so much to me…” She looks away. “Why is that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I wonder if I went the right direction by breaking my works up into individual stories in a series.


	6. You Can't Be Here

Supergirl lands at the ambulance entrance of the National City Hospital. She manages to take one step inside of the doors before getting noticed. A nurse’s eyes go wide, and she shouts to another nurse to bring a gurney. She runs up to Supergirl, but her steps stop a foot away from the hero when she sees her grip tighten around Lena. “Supergirl?”

The hero looks down at Lena for a moment before speaking. “She was thrown onto the ground, and hit her head. She also may have been exposed to some radiation. That’s just from tonight. I don’t know what else may have happened to her the past few days.”

A gurney is rolled up beside Supergirl. “We can take it from here, Supergirl. Thank you for bringing…”

“Lena Luthor.” 

The nurse’s eyes widen, and Supergirl pulls Lena closer again. 

“I just had to rescue her from being kidnapped and attacked by her mother.”  _ I don’t need anymore Lena judgement.  _ “She’s innocent.” She gives the woman a softer look. “And she needs help.”

“Yes, yes, of course, Supergirl.” The nurse falls into a professional expression, and steps forward with a gesture to the gurney. 

Ever so gently, Supergirl lays her best friend on the gurney. She straightens her limbs, and resists the urge to smooth a hand over the woman’s hair.

“We’ve got it from here, ma’am.”

Normally, Supergirl would have reacted awkwardly to being called “ma’am,” but she is flooded with worry for Lena. She looks up at the nurse, a hand resting on the gurney.

“We’ll need to call the police. We have to notify them. It’s protocol.”

Supergirl expected as much, so she just nods with a tight smile.

“Thank you again for bringing her in.” The nurse says awkwardly, and motions the other nurse to push the gurney. “I will page Dr. Twain.” She gives the second nurse directions as he begins rolling Lena away. Supergirl begins following without thinking. The first nurse turns back to her, and holds up a hand to halt the hero’s movement. “I’m sorry, Supergirl. I can’t let you into the emergency room.”

“Oh,” She internally winces at how small her voice sounds. “Right.” She finds her vibrato, and puts her hands on her hips. “Take care of her.” She tries for as neutral a tone as possible. With a nod, she disappears in a flash.

She hovers outside of the building, and watches Lena being rolled into the elevator with her x-ray vision. Following her up to the third floor, she sees Lena get transferred to a bed in one of the inner rooms. Supergirl finds a nearby ledge to sit on, and stares at everything transpiring in the room. After a few minutes, she channels her super hearing into the room. She listens to every word. 

The doctor wants to run tests.

Lena has a concussion.

Her vitals are stable.

They want to do a CT scan.

She’s waking up.

They ask her not to move around too much.

Supergirl lets out a relieved laugh.  _ Of course she is arguing, and trying to get up. _

* * *

 

“Where’s Supergirl?” Lena asks, trying to sit up.  _ I’m in a hospital?  _

A nurse puts a hand on her shoulder. “Miss Luthor, please don’t try to get up. You have a mild concussion.”

Lena clears her throat. “I’m fine. How did I get here?”

“Supergirl carried you in here herself.”

She lets out a breath she wasn’t aware that she was holding. “I suppose the police will want to speak with me. Are they hear?”

“They are outside the door, ma’am.”

Lena nods, and tries to sit up again. “Let them in. I’d like to get this over with sooner rather than later.” For being in wrinkled clothes, no makeup, and lying in a hospital bed after almost dying, Lena is the definition of a poised CEO. She sits up, and swings her legs over the side of the bed. 

“Miss Luthor -” The doctor speaks up.

“Send them in. I’m sure you will want a CT scan, so you can prepare for that while I speak with the authorities.”

The doctor sighs, and looks up at the nurse. He nods at the nurse, and looks back at Lena. “Very well.”

Lena spends twenty minutes talking to the police, who have already been divulged of the DEO’s findings - although they believe them to be the FBI. The police collect her statements, and inform her that she will need to come into the station sometime that week to handle discharge paperwork. They leave Lena, and she’s immediately in the presence of medical staff again.

“Miss Luthor,” A nurse with a clipboard speaks to her. She goes through paperwork and formalities with Lena. “Oh, and you should know… There’s a reporter that’s been in our lobby for almost an hour.”

_ A reporter? Who the… Oh…  _ “What’s her name?”

“I didn’t speak with her, but security is keeping anyone from having access. We were surprised how fast word got out that -”

“Actually,” Lena interrupts. “Is there any way you can let her up?”

“I’m sorry, Miss Luthor. Unless she’s family -”

“I understand.”

“Would you like me to pass along a message?”

“Would you?”

“Sure.”

“Will you let her know that I will be staying overnight, and the doctors plan to release me in the morning?”

“I can do that.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure. Your company’s work in cancer research saved my little girl.” She smiles, and leaves Lena with that sentiment.

* * *

 

Kara paces the same path in the lobby again. A security officer has situated himself in the entrance to the hallway that will lead her to Lena. She doesn’t bother to worry about wearing a path in the floor with her pacing. Her thoughts are consumed with Lena. She stopped listening in when the police officers left, and she knew there was no chance of her being arrested again. Now, she has nothing to distract her.

“Excuse me?” Kara turns to see a nurse watching her.

“Me?” Kara points at her chest.

“I was asked to deliver a message. Unfortunately, we cannot allow you up, since you are not family, but it would appear Miss Luthor knows who you are.”

Kara gives her a hopeful smile.  _ Will she sneak me up?? _

“She asked that I let you know that we will be keeping her overnight, and she will be discharged in the morning.”

_ Oh… So I won’t get to see her until tomorrow.  _ She smiles at the nurse. “Thank you for letting me know.” She pauses. “Is she okay?”

“She’s fine, ma’am.” She gives Kara a small smile, and leaves.

Kara lets out the breath she feels she has been holding since they wheeled Lena away.  _ Now what?  _ She looks over to see the see the security officer watching her.  _ Golly, he acts like I’m going to sneak past him when he’s not watching… _

* * *

 

Supergirl flies to the roof of the hospital with a backpack over her shoulders. She tried going home, but was too worried about Lena. Sitting down on the roof, she pulls her backpack into her lap. She thanks Rao that there are no cameras on the roof to record Supergirl camping out there. No one ever needs to know she stayed up all night on the roof of a hospital with only food and Netflix to keep her company.


	7. I'm a CEO

Lena, with her outstandingly high intelligence quotient, quickly deduced her inability to have visitors stemmed from police orders, rather than hospital rules. While Lena was unable to see Kara, she did manage to borrow a phone to get in contact with Jess.  After her CT scan, Lena found a garment bag waiting for her in her room. Somehow, Jess had delivered not only her cellphone that was left behind in her office when she was arrested, but also a change of clothes and her work toiletry bag.  _ She may deserve a raise.  _

Lena considers texting Kara, but decides against giving into a weakness.  _ She’s probably busy now that she knows I’m okay.  _

She emails Jess that she will be returning to the office at 7 in the morning, and composes a list of preparations and expectations. Once she’s satisfied there’s nothing further she can do from the hospital bed, she finds herself thinking about the past few days. 

_ So all of this… everything she said to me… it was all to get me to let her into one of Lex’s vaults. All those years I thought I was just adopted, and it turns out I’m…  _

_ No. _

_ Nope. _

_ Not going there. _

_ I could have died. _

_ I almost died. _

_ Standing up for Supergirl… putting myself at risk… I didn’t even think about it. I didn’t have to. There was no way I could let her get hurt because of me.  _

_ I wish I could push her away. _

_ At this point… there’s just no way I’m strong enough, or that I would want to willingly live without her in my life. But it’s not just my decision… Which should bother me. That would usually bother me. Having someone else with this much of an effect on my life is not something I have experience with.  _

_ She came to my rescue knowing there was kryptonite… knowing it was going to explode… and what’s the first thing she does? _

_ “Kara Danvers believes in you.” _

_ Why say that? Why did that have to be the first thing out of her mouth when she crash landed into a dangerous situation? And she came by herself… She wasn’t expecting to take on those two goons by herself.  _

_ No… _

_ She didn’t go there for a fight. _

_ She… _

_ Did she… _

_ Is it too ridiculous to think that she flew in there to rescue me? _

_ “Kara Danvers believes in you.” _

_ What has she been going through while I was missing for her to need to get that out there first thing? I know her sister isn’t crazy about me, and Detective Sawyer didn’t seem too crazy about me anymore.  _

_ What trouble did Kara Danvers go through on my behalf? And what did I do to deserve someone with such undying faith in me?  _

_ Kara Danvers. _

_ Kara Danvers is Supergirl.  _

_ Supergirl is Kara Danvers. _

_ But they are two different people. That’s how the secret identity works.  _

_ That suit gives her the ability to exude every ounce of power the yellow sun gives her. Supergirl is the alien that she truly is. Supergirl fights for the greater good. Supergirl is overflowing with confidence. _

_ The glasses and ponytail rein in her powers and otherness. Kara Danvers is just trying to fit into this life on Earth. Kara Danvers cares fiercely about the people she lo...the people that are important to her. Kara Danvers is full of compassion, and can look past what someone is to get to know who they are. _

_ Is there anyone out there that she doesn’t have to just be one or the other around? _

_ Kara Danvers and Supergirl are two different people. _

_ But where do they meet? _

_ Who is that little girl that lost her entire world? _

_ I may never get a chance to know… _

_ She hasn’t even said those words to me. Sure, sometimes I fear it’s because of a lack of trust… But I think it’s more than that.  _

_ “Kara Danvers believes in you.” _

_ There are probably plenty of reasons… I imagine everyone that knows must have high expectations of her. _

_ She must have so much on those shoulders of hers. Maybe she needs a friend like me as much as I need a friend like her. A friend… _

_ We can just… be around each other without having to be a CEO or a superhero.  _

_ Supergirl and I may have a habit of saving each other… Hell, we’ve even had a few moments of working together or hanging out. But… if I had to choose between the two of them… I’d choose Kara Danvers. There’s so much more to this woman that I will probably never get to know, but if I can only know Kara Danvers and Supergirl… I’ll consider myself pretty lucky. _

_ Maybe Kara doesn’t even know if there’s a place where the two personas meet. _

_ But she needs to know how grateful I am for her. _

_ “Kara Danvers believes in you.” _

_ She needs to know how much Kara Danvers means to me. _

_ Supergirl saves people in need. _

_ But Kara Danvers believes in me. No one has ever done that. Not the way she believes in me. I think I could spend the rest of my life thanking her, and it will never be enough. _

_ But I will try.  _

Lena lets out a deep breath, and picks her phone back up. “How big was her office?” She asks herself.

* * *

 

The back door of the car swings open. One high-heeled foot lands on the curb, and the world goes quiet for Lena Luthor as she stands outside of L-Corp. With a quick “thank you” to Darias, Lena lifts her chin, and walks to the front door as if the past week never happened. 

It’s early enough, so only security officers are in the lobby. They offer a polite nod as she passes. In the elevator, Lena takes a few deep breaths.  _ This is your company.  _ Stepping out of the sliding doors, she’s unsurprised to see Jess sitting at her desk. 

Jess stands up instantly with her tablet in hand, and meets Lena halfway to the elevator. “Welcome back, Miss Luthor.” They begin walking to the door of Lena’s office. “Your morning has been blocked off as requested, and I have your afternoon meeting schedule prepared for you to review. I have the information from security that you requested.” She opens the door to Lena’s office, and follows her inside. “Dr. Sanchez has left you a few messages. PR has asked for your input on the official statement.” Lena pours herself a glass of water, and walks around to her desk chair. “I’ve already handled everything from your email.”

“Thank you, Jess.” Lena offers her a real smile.

Jess turns to leave, but stops. “Oh, and Miss Danvers dropped this off for you this morning. She said it will be in stacks this afternoon.” She places a CatCo magazine on her desk that has Lena’s image on the cover. Jess smiles, and leaves the office.

Lena looks down at the magazine.  _ Is that a good or bad thing?  _ She shakes her head, and sits down to go over the papers from security. Not only is her CCTV system in need of an overhaul, she wants to completely update L-Corp’s entire security measures.  _ Turning L-Corp into a force for good will take longer if I keep having disruptions and breaches in security.  _ Her morning is full of going through security details, plotting out a way to find anymore of LuthorCorp business still active, and finalizing a new experiment for her S-Lab.

“Miss Luthor,” Jess’ voice comes from the door. She waits for Lena to look up before continuing to speak. “Head of security is here for your 2 o’clock.”

“Thank you, Jess. Send him in.”


	8. I Was Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding more to what happens when Kara goes back to work the next day. Her talk with Carr and James are the same, but I'm adding more to James' talk.

“You were right,” James admits. “About Lena Luthor. I was wrong. I’m sorry.”

Kara looks away for a moment. She knows it’s an olive branch. “You were just trying to protect me.”  

James nods slowly. “Same as you.” He takes a breath. “About Winn and me.”

She sighs. “Can we just…” She crosses her arms, and looks down.

“Stop fighting about it?”

Kara nods. 

“How about I buy you lunch?”

“Are you trying to win me over with food?”

James smiles. “Possibly.”

Kara lets out a little laugh with a slight shake of her head, and begins walking to her office. “Sure.”

James walks with her. “I can have something delivered around 1?”

“Yeah, that works. Snapper wants me to interview Lena again, so I’m going to go work on some questions.” Kara stops at the doorway to her office, and her jaw drops slightly. “What…”

James steps up behind her, and looks inside of the small room. “I don’t think you’re getting any work done in there.”

Kara turns to look at James over her shoulder. “Was this you?”

“No.”

“Did you know about this?” She looks back at her office. “Who did this?”

James shrugs with a small smile. “There’s probably a card in there somewhere.” He turns on his heel, and begins walking away. “I’ll see you in my office at 1.”

She watches him walking away. “But… what…”

When she can no longer see James, she turns back to her office.  _ I’m so glad allergies aren’t a problem for me.  _ She takes a step inside, carefully maneuvering around various obstacles. Her desk has just enough space for her laptop. She walks around to stand in front of her chair, and looks around to take in all of the colors. “What am I even going to do with all of these?” Slowly, she sits on her chair. Directly in front of her, a bouquet of plumerias sits atop her desk. She reaches out a hand to touch the petals. “Oh, I think I know where you came from…”

Kara leans back in her chair, and takes in the various flowers covering her office. There are flowers she hasn’t even seen before.  _ Why would she do this…  _

Biting her lip, she pulls out her cellphone. “I think I need that weekend away to ask some questions now.”

**Kara:** Hey… is the offer still available for me to come visit?

**Lois:** Always, babe! What’s up?

**Kara:** Everyone finally sees that Lena is innocent.

**Kara:** And I just think it’s past time I ask Clark some things.

**Lois:** Of course you can come. Maybe I can get the Daily Planet to snatch you away.

**Kara:** I don’t think that will happen. The commute would be ridiculous.

**Lois:** Lmao Kara, you’re something else. 

**Lois:** So things good with Lena now?

Kara looks around at the flowers surrounding her. She takes a picture, and sends it to Lois.

**Lois:** You in a flower shop?

**Kara:** That’s the view of my office from my desk.

**Lois:** Umm… why do you have so many flowers?

**Kara:** I came to work, and they were here.

**Kara:** I’m pretty sure they’re from Lena.

**Kara:** Probably thanking me for being her friend.

* * *

 

Lois’ eyes widen at her phone.  _ Oh shit… that bitch is getting bold. And Kara still isn’t getting it. Oh my god. Poor fucking Lena.  _ She sighs, and sends a text to a number she recently acquired.

**Lois Lane:** Remember that thing we talked about that you refused to bet on?

**Maggie Sawyer:** Yes?

**Lois Lane:** The answer is yes, she can be that oblivious.

**Maggie Sawyer:** What now?

**Lois Lane:** Kara has an office full of flowers, and thinks it was just a “thank you” for being a friend.

**Maggie Sawyer:** I’m not going near that. Let her figure it out.

**Lois Lane:** You gonna tell Alex?

**Maggie Sawyer:** Hell no.

* * *

 

After almost half an hour, Kara gets a response from Lois.

**Lois:** You are a great friend, Kara. She’s lucky to have you.

**Kara:** :)

**Lois:** Why don’t you come this weekend?

**Kara:** I can do that!


	9. Kara Danvers is My Hero

Lena spins her chair around to look out at the darkening sky from her office windows. Her afternoon has been completely full, and she finally has a moment to breathe. She’s hears her phone vibrate on her desk.

**Sunshine Danvers:** Can you spare a few minutes for me if I stop by?

**Lena Beana:** Always, Kara.

**Sunshine Danvers:** :) I’ll see you soon!

_ I guess I should check out the article.  _ She stands as she spins back around. With the magazine in hand, she sinks onto her couch.

Several minutes later, the door opens to reveal Kara with a nervous smile. “Lena, hi.”

Lena lowers the magazine, and smiles at her friend. “Kara, come join me. I was just taking a look at a lovely article some excellent reporter did on me.”

Lowering her head to hide her shy smile, Kara joins Lena on the couch.  _ She likes it. _

_ I can’t believe this is how she sees me.  _ Lena finishes reading the article, and lowers it to her lap before daring a look at Kara, who is looking down. “It’s a good article.” 

Kara gives her a smile with a mixture of pride and nervousness. She lets out a little chuckle, and looks down at her lap.  _ It’s hard not to write a good article on her. _

With a radiant smile, Lena sets the magazine on the coffee table. “You flatter me.”

The reporter’s head shoots up immediately. “I only wrote the truth.”

Lena falls against the back of the couch with a smirk.  _ The truth… _

Kara smiles, and looks directly at Lena. Her voice takes on a more tender tone as she looks away. “I’m learning to keep digging even when all the evidence points one way. There’s always another side.”

“Even when it’s hard to find?”

“Especially when it’s hard to find.”

Lena smiles at her best friend, who is looking down at her feet. A small silence falls between them, and they both look away.  _ I don’t deserve her. _

Kara takes a deep breath, and turns her head back to Lena. “So my office is… is overflowing with flowers.”

The CEO turns to Kara with a look of mock innocence. “Really?”

“Yeah…”

Lena can no longer hold back the smile.  _ Maybe she’s not as oblivious as I thought. _

A giggle bubbles out of Kara, causing the corners of her eyes to crinkle. Both women look down again. “You didn’t have to do that.” She shakes her head, still maintaining the bright smile.

The smile on Lena’s face is almost wistful. “Yeah… I did… Supergirl told me that it was who who sent her.” Lena’s eyes stay on Kara, while the older woman turns away. “I don’t know how to thank you.”

With a sigh, Kara turns back to Lena. “Well, that’s what friends are for.”

Lena minutely shakes her head, still with a small smile.  _ Friends… I can do friends… Right…  _ “I’ve never had friends like you before.” Her voice is soft, and full of adoration. Come to think of it, I’ve never had family like you.” Kara looks away, and Lena’s eyes are drawn down. “No one’s ever stood up for me like that.”

“Now, you have someone that will stand up for you always.”

Looking down, Lena opens her mouth to speak, but closes it again. Her entire head turns down as she gathers her thoughts. Her voice is stronger when she looks back up. “Well, Supergirl may have saved me, but Kara Danvers, you,” She looks directly into Kara’s eyes. “Are my hero.” Her voice drops to a playful whisper.  _ And I mean that. Supergirl would be nothing without Kara’s passion and compassion. _

Kara chuckles, and throws her head back.  _ Does she really mean that?... Someone as amazing as Lena Luthor considers me, Kara Danvers, a hero? _ The two women laugh comfortably in each other’s presence. They stand together, still wearing smiles. To both of their surprise, Lena reaches for a hug first. 

“Thank you,” Lena says into Kara’s ear.

“Anytime,” Kara’s response is instant. They are flush against each other, with their chins resting on the other’s shoulder. A content smile is on Kara’s face, and her eyes are closed. She opens them, and pulls back from the hug with a small, “Bye.”

“Bye,” Lena whispers back with a tight smile showing her dimples.  _ Friends… Right. Friends.  _

She watches Kara leave her office, her smile slowly disappearing. When the door closes, she looks down at the chessboard now resting on her coffee table. She sits down without tearing her gaze away from the game. The smile from earlier is completely gone. Slowly, she reaches a hand out to pick up a piece from the board.

The white knight.

Bringing the piece close to her, she runs both fingers over it.  _ I’ve been letting everything with my mother and Cadmus distract me too much. Afterall… it was a checkmate with a white knight that showed my ability to be a Luthor.  _

_ It’s time I show what this Luthor can really do.  _

She places the knight in a new position on the board, effectively placing herself between the black king and queen. Satisfied with her maneuver, she sits back on the couch, and crosses her legs at the knee. Her eyes float up to look straight ahead.

_ Chess never did stop being my favorite game. _

A knocking on her door brings her out of her contemplations a moment before it opens to reveal Jess. “Miss Luthor.”

“Yes, Jess?”

“Your call with China was rescheduled for next week.”

“Thank you, Jess. Go home for the night.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Jess gives her a respectful nod, and makes her leave.

Lena stands up, and spares one last look at the chessboard before walking to her wet bar. She eyes the cold water in front of her, and decides to pour herself a glass of wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks... No, I am still not watching the show. I saw all of the teaser videos, and I'm just not impressed with the direction the show has taken. It's not because "SuperCorp" doesn't (and will never) exist, but simply because it no longer interests me enough to do more than read recaps. It's not the first time I've lost interest in a show that has changed its tones, and won't be the last. At least "Pretty Little Liars" is back on, an "Orange is the New Black" isn't too far behind. I have a pilot script I need to finish by May, so it's probably for the best that I have less distractions. That being said, there will come a time soon, where I will need to take a break from posting as often in order to perfect that script, and get it read by as many people as possible before I submit it.


	10. You Don't Have to be Alone

Lena twirls the remaining wine in her glass - her eyes unseeing. A light breeze flows across her balcony, and she is silently grateful for the alcohol coursing through her. Her forearms are resting on the railing of the balcony with the city lights glimmering ahead of her. 

_ Was it really only yesterday that I almost died in some green explosion?  _ Her face is expressionless. 

A familiar sound fills her senses before a light thud sounds to her left. Her lips quirk upward slightly, but she keeps her eyes trained forward. Elegantly, she lifts the glass to her lips, and downs the contents in a smooth swallow. She takes her time to place the wine glass on the railing. Leaving her right hand on the railing, she turns her body toward the silent superhero.

Supergirl is leaning her elbows against the railing several feet away. Her profile is barely lit by the shining lights of National City. As if sensing Lena’s eyes, her head slowly turns to face Lena. When their eyes meet, the hero swallows the sudden lump in her throat.  _ She looks so lonely up here. _

_ I’m not going to be the one to break the silence.  _ Lena’s eyes don’t leave Supergirl’s.

“I was… patrolling the city.”  _ Looking for Lillian.  _ “And saw that you were up here all alone.” Supergirl looks out at the city for a moment before speaking again while completely turning to face Lena. “I’m sorry you got hurt yesterday.”

“I hardly think I was hurt nearly as much as you were.” Lena’s voice remains even.

The hero shrugs. “It’s part of the job.” She takes a step closer to Lena. “You’re worth a little high-pitched ringing and synthetic kryptonite.” Supergirl’s breath catches as she realizes how honest that sentiment was.

Lena misses the change in Supergirl’s breathing, since her breath stuck in her throat at the same time. “National City is lucky to have you, Supergirl.”  _ Stay calm.  _ “Thank you for the lift to the hospital by the way.”

Supergirl laughs a little. “You hit your head pretty hard, and I thought it may have been a little too invasive to use your hand to unlock your balcony door while you were unconscious.” She smirks slightly in an attempt to lighten the conversation.

_ Hmm… I should tell her about that soon.  _ “That’s thoughtful.” She smiles at the hero.

A small silence falls upon them.  _ She shouldn’t have to be all alone after everything that just happened.  _

_ There are probably so many other places for her to be.  _

“Supergirl -”

“Lena -”

They speak at the same time, and each let out an awkward chuckle. “Go ahead,” Lena waves a hand to urge Supergirl to speak.

Supergirl takes a moment to sort her words. “I have had some pretty close calls in my life, Lena. Sometimes… I do want to process it alone, but I sometimes forget that being alone isn’t my only option. It’s not a weakness to want support during hard times.” She takes a few steps closer. “You don’t have to be alone, Lena.” Supergirl reaches out her arm, and places a hand on Lena’s that is still resting on the railing of the balcony. “Whether you feel like you deserve it or not… you do have people that care about you. Nobody deserves to be alone during challenging times.” She squeezes Lena’s hand, and takes a step back.

Lena smirks at Supergirl. “When you went through hero training, was giving speeches one of your classes?”

The hero lets out a chuckle, and looks down.  _ I can take a hint… Sensitive subject. Noted. _ “Not exactly… But it kind of came with the territory.”

“I’ll keep that in mind…” She looks away a moment. “I should probably finish up here.”

“Would you like a lift home?”

Lena lets out a short laugh. “Thank you for the offer, but my driver has been waiting for my text. I’d hate to have made him wait for nothing.”

Supergirl nods. “Right. Well have a good night, Lena.” She gives the CEO a smile.

“You too, Supergirl.”

* * *

 

Lena slides into the back seat of the black car. The wine in her system is making her extremities warm, but she isn’t quite tipsy.

Darias sinks into his seat. “Straight home, Miss Luthor?”

_ Home… I’m not sure I know where that is…  _ She sighs deeply, tasting the berries of the wine on her tongue. 

“Miss Luthor?”

She sits up straighter in the back seat, and clears her throat. “Actually…”

* * *

 

Kara flops onto her couch after changing out of her super suit. She crosses her bare feet on the coffee table, and looks at the ceiling with her head resting on the back of the couch.  _ Why didn’t I just invite her over?... For a while there, I thought she may actually know about me. But… why would she say that I’m her hero, and not Supergirl?  _

She lets out a heavy sigh. “I don’t get her sometimes.”

A knock on the door draws her out of her musings. Her eyes widen when her x-ray vision reveals who is behind the door. Quickly, she retrieves her glasses from her bedroom before answering the door.

“Lena!” She pushes up her glasses nervously, realizing she may have shouted. “Hi.”

Lena walks in, fidgeting with her hands.  _ Deep breaths.  _ She calms herself as she walks almost completely to the living room. Turning on her heel, she looks directly at Kara. “You were right,” She blurts out a little less than dignified.

Kara’s eyes widen slightly, as she stands a few feet away from Lena. “Uh-” She opens her mouth, unable to process her thoughts.

Taking a breath, Lena twists her fingers in front of her.  _ Get it together.  _ “I’m not used to…” She waves her hands between the two of them. “This.” She looks away for a moment. “Having a… friend like you, someone that genuinely cares, is a new experience for me.”

_ Oh, Lena…  _ Kara takes a step closer to Lena. 

“Hold on,” Lena raises a hand to halt any response from Kara. “Let me say this… I was ready to go home for the night, and I ended up here. When you said... “ She takes a breath. “No, I don’t feel I deserve someone like you, but maybe I don’t have to be alone right now.” She looks down, and stills her hands. 

Kara’s eyes go wide.  _ When  _ **_I_ ** _ said? She does know??  _ She takes a step forward again, now less than three feet from Lena. “Lena, I -”

Lena takes a step closer this time. “Kara, listen.” She looks directly into Kara’s eyes, and both of their expressions soften at the eye contact. “We both know that there are plenty of things left unsaid between us. Just because we have secrets, doesn’t mean we don’t trust each other.”

Grabbing one of Lena’s hands, Kara gives her what she feels is a reassuring smile. “I do trust you, Lena.”

The CEO nods. “I know.” She smiles, and looks down at their joined hands. “What I’m trying to say is that it’s okay.” She squeezes Kara’s hand. “I know you’re my friend, and we have time. There’s no need to divulge anything we aren’t ready to.”

Kara slowly nods, and bites her lip. “We have time,” She agrees.  _ So she’s not mad… _

_ I think that’s enough honesty for tonight.  _ “So…” She laughs a little nervously.

“So…” Kara laughs too. “Netflix on the couch or bed?”

Lena looks down with a breathless laugh. “Surprise me.”

Kara beams at her. “Come on, as nice as that outfit is, it doesn’t look very comfy.” She takes Lena over to her dresser. “Um, you actually left your shirt here.” She hands the shirt to Lena, and pulls out pajama bottoms from her dresser. “You know where everything is.” She points over her shoulder to the bathroom with a smile.

“Thank you, Kara.”

* * *

 

The door to Kara’s office opens, and a head pokes in to look at all of the flowers.  _ I really thought the flowers would work. I tried to not get involved. I really did. Oh well. I’ve been in need of some new fun. _

A chuckle echoes through the empty floor of CatCo as the door to Kara’s office closes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After skimming through 2.18... yeah, they're definitely going to make Lena evil next season. I was fairly certain that's why they made her a regular. Realistically speaking, they have so many regulars classified as good guys. Lena is going to slowly become evil. Katie McGrath does good girl gone bad very well. Like I mentioned before, she said she prefers to "play the bad girl." It's going to be intense too, because I'm sure they want to increase their ratings. So they will play along with this friendship, and it will likely be that Lena won't even realize what's happening. She will just become greyer and greyer until there's some extreme tipping point at the end. She'll fight it as much as she can. I see it as something very slow to happen that will be devastating for both of them. There's a reason they kept her. They wouldn't pay for another regular just for the queer-baiting and to give Kara another friend. Yes, it would be a highly unoriginal concept, but still... I don't have faith in the show's creators. No offense to them. It's a difficult job, and they are doing many things well. I just don't see them going the diversity route with Lena. Sorry if that upsets anyone, but I've always been a realist. 
> 
> That being said... I'm worried I'm losing interest in writing this series if I'm being completely honest. I just don't know if it's worth it, when I could be... should be focused on writing something new that I can try to have made into reality one day. I guess I'm wondering how many people are actually reading this. If it's only a handful, I could just easily give a quick summary of the plans I had. Based on comments and kudos, I just don't feel like that many people are into it.
> 
> ***
> 
> Up next... 2 short stories and then a long one. The long one is one of my favorites! It's been fun to write, and I had to do the most research for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Found this video, and it's beautiful. It reminds me why I worked so hard to be such an advocate for diversity education while in school. Two years after getting my Bachelor's, and I'm still determined to keep spreading how important representation is. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKwzKvCcqFg
> 
> It was made by ImagineWhite, who recently found out I shared the video on my series.


End file.
